


Мальчик, что жил у моря

by LIMB_collective_mind



Category: LIMB (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIMB_collective_mind/pseuds/LIMB_collective_mind
Summary: - Доброе утро, штат Мэн! – звучит из приемника бодрый голос радиоведущего, намеренно выделяющего буквы «р», - В эфире новости…Как и обычно, на улицах твоего города не происходит ничего особенного.Но то улицы. Неспроста Кимберленд – портовый город.
Kudos: 1





	Мальчик, что жил у моря

\- Доброе утро, штат Мэн! – звучит из приемника бодрый голос радиоведущего, намеренно выделяющего буквы «р», - В эфире новости…

Как и обычно, на улицах твоего города не происходит ничего особенного.

Но то улицы. Неспроста Кимберленд – портовый город.

В детстве ты часто мог услышать невероятные байки моряков, что поставляли продукты в ресторан твоей семьи.

Про китобойное судно, погребенное в водах Тихого океана гигантским змеем.

Про бравого парня Джеймса Бартли, спустя пятнадцать часов чудом спасённого из желудка пойманного кашалота. К тому моменту, когда команда обнаружила его, у бедняги едва прощупывался пульс.

Про повара, умудрившегося найти воздушный карман на тонувшем судне - говорят, он провёл под водой целых три дня.

Про «Грейт Истерн», судно, которое преследовали несчастья. В первое же плавание погибли капитан и несколько членов экипажа. Среди пассажиров также ходили слухи, что во время штормов частенько слышался стук с нижней палубы. В конце концов, корабль кончил свою судьбу, столкнувшись с подводной скалой. Когда рабочие разбирали судно, обнаружили в корпусе два замурованных тела - рабочего-клепальщика и ребёнка-подмастерья. Выходило, что куда бы «Грейт Истерн» не плыло – с ним всегда было два мертвеца.

Сейчас ты бы с удовольствием послушал все эти истории – неважно, были ли они на самом деле. Но твоё «здесь и сейчас» определяется шайкой хулиганов, гоняющих тебя по городу как осенний ветер – листву.

Кажется, что-то их разозлило. Неудачная тренировка или матч, сыгранный в ничью? Неужели короли школы могут потерять свой титул? Тогда ты подвернулся им как кстати…

Не вовремя.

На этот раз забавы вышли за привычные рамки. Это больше не школа. Оттого им ещё веселее – адреналин течёт по венам, а хохот разрывает глотки – по сравнению с ними, бегать ты совсем не умеешь. Для тех, чьи достижения заканчиваются на футбольном поле школы провинциального городка (и, по всей видимости, там и останутся), отраднее развлечения не найти.

Говорят, счастливые времени не считают. Ты не знаешь, сколько длилась эта пытка, но счастливым тебя назвать трудно. Лёгкие отчаянно болят, и дыхание срывается на хрип. Ты уже дважды падал и обдирал об асфальт ладони, когда вставал. Ты устал, тебе больно, и, что хуже – ты загнан в угол. За твой спиной разливается серое море, ледяное в это время года. Впереди – мусорная свалка, слева и справа – нагнавшие тебя спортсмены. Кажется, исход очевиден.

Что ж, хоть какая-то передышка у тебя была. Ты хватаешься за последнюю возможность глотнуть относительно чистый воздух прежде, чем тебя кинут к гнилым мешкам. Они делали так постоянно, а если и не они, то взрослые,

которые не замечали твоих синяков и покрасневших глаз. Их равнодушие было ничем не лучше жестокости сверстников.

Но в тот раз всё было иначе. Никто не хватает тебя ни за шкирку, ни за грудки, вместо этого ты чувствуешь, как скользкие пальцы обвивают твою лодыжку и утягивают куда-то вниз.

Хорошо, что фотоаппарат ты успел спрятать заранее.

Плохо, что плавал ты тоже неважно.

Кажется, на этот раз тебя всё-таки хотят убить. Как это назовешь иначе – когда тебя скидывают в море посреди октября?

Ты отчаянно барахтаешься, но нечто продолжает тянуть тебя вглубь, будто рыбу на крючке. Мутная вода неприятно жжёт глаза и мешает как следует рассмотреть то, за что ты зацепился.

Тебе мерещится или сбоку правда мелькнул хвост длиной в половину человеческого роста?..

Ты не успеваешь осознать происходящее до конца, когда плывущий мир окончательно меркнет перед глазами. Ты теряешь сознание.

***

Как после крушения судна знаменитый Джеймс Бартли оказался в глотке кашалота, он вспомнить не мог. Просто в один момент перед глазами погас свет, а тело как в воронку стремительно увлекало вниз.

Позднее моряк говорил, что так и не понял – то ли он попал в Ад, то ли произошедшее ему приснилось.

Так и ты ничего не понял.

Тем вечером спустя пару часов тебя нашла береговая охрана. Тебя доставили в больницу, где хорошенько растерли и укутали в плед. Родители забрали тебя – отец долго причитал, как ты умудрился так вляпаться. И всё-таки в его ворчании сквозило что-то заботливое – как никак, родное.

Джеймс Бартли совершил ещё не одну экспедицию, говорят, даже прошёл войну. Бравый был парень, этот Джеймс Бартли.

А что ты?

Конечно, ты ещё долго не решался подходить к морю. Воспоминания о цепких пальцах, сковывающем холоде и невозможности дышать ещё долго мешали заснуть по ночам.

И всё-таки жаль, что ты не смог ничего снять на камеру.

Любопытство подстегивало время от времени прогуливаться вдоль набережной – в тех местах, где были ограждения. И на расстоянии пары метров – чтобы наверняка.

В школе тебя какое-то время не трогали. Одно дело – калечить, и совершенно другое – убить. Те уроды прилично перепугались, когда ты не всплыл.

Шло время. Подобно морским волнам, оно вылизывало память, сглаживая все шероховатости – неприятные воспоминания.

К весне ты уже подходил к морю ближе. А ещё спустя какое-то время – купил специальную плёнку на фотоаппарат, чтобы вода точно не смогла навредить ему – твоей драгоценности. Так, на всякий случай.

Спустя год произошедшее кажется плодом разыгравшегося воображения. В океане полно рыбы – то была всего лишь одна из них.

***

\- Доброе утро, штат Мэн! – снова шипит радио, - Сегодня погода…

Как прежде. И на улицах Кимберленда всё как всегда.

Но то улицы. Не даром ты живёшь в городе, омываемом Атлантическим океаном.

В порту всегда много чаек. Иногда они мрут.

Ты рассматривал снимки одной из таких, сидя на берегу, когда твоей ноги касается что-то. Что-то скользкое, напоминающее о произошедшем тогда.

Время, которое требуется тебе, чтобы оторвать взгляд от экрана фотоаппарата, тоже как будто бы делится на кадры. Оно замедляется, как в каком-то низкобюджетном ужастике.

Твоё сердце забывает о том, как биться.

Над водой виднеется лицо девушки – красивейшей из всех, что ты когда-либо видел. Только глаза её будто… неживые. Шею украшают жабры, а через длинные волосы ты можешь заметить обнаженную впалую грудь.

Ты не успеваешь смутиться, слишком шокирован.

Это была настоящая русалка. В глубине вод мелькал хвост – ты уже видел его однажды, в тот день год назад.

Девушка спрашивает тебя что-то. Ты не знаешь этого языка. Она повторяет вопрос ещё раз – на этот раз на другом наречии. И ещё. Кажется, ты улавливаешь французский. Догадавшись, вскоре русалка переходит на английский:

\- Те юноши больше не обижали тебя? У тебя был очень потерянный вид.

Ты должен кричать, но твой язык присыхает к небу. Тебе хочется вскочить и бежать. И одновременно – остаться. Только что ты прикоснулся к чуду. Как настоящий художник (фотограф ведь тоже творец, не так ли?) ты не мог остаться равнодушным. Хотя кто бы смог…

Дрожащие руки скорее инстинктивно поднимают фотоаппарат. Ты наводишь фокус, зажимаешь кнопку…

\- Эй, Шон!

Через объектив ты видишь, как меняется лицо русалки – от заинтересованного и участливого к испуганному. Водяные глаза наполняются ужасом.

Мелькнул хвост - его блеск ты какое-то время замечаешь между волн, пока он не исчезает окончательно. Она уплывает.

Ты так и не нажал на кнопку. Снимок не сделан. Только не потому, что ты испугался или не успел, нет.

Просто в какой-то момент ты понимаешь, что она спасла тебя – пусть тем самым чуть не утопив.

Сохранить её тайну – хорошая благодарность, ведь так?

\- Ты видел?! Вот это рыба!

\- Где?

***

\- Доброе утро, штат Мэн! На Сосновой земле* сегодня…

Неужели кто-то ещё слушает радио? Может быть, но не ты.

Так или иначе, на улицах всё спокойно.

Но то улицы. В конце концов, ты живешь на берегу моря.

Оно знает много легенд.

Поздравляю, Шон Маги.

Кажется, ты стал частью одной из них.

**Author's Note:**

> * Сосновый штат (Pine Tree State) – официальное прозвище штата Мэн.


End file.
